fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu
Ryuu(竜 Ryuu known as the Dragon) is the single child of his deceased parents, Born on Apiril 21st. When he was 14 years old, His parents were brutally murdered by a mysterious man who committed suicide after killing 4 families. After the devastating news of what happened to his parents, He never was the same. He became more serious and always following the rules, in hope that his parents would come back. However, Deep inside he has a nice characters with lots of enjoyments in life and happiness. His magic includes Earth magic, and Athletic magic. He uses his magic wisely for self defense or to protect others, but never for his own entertainment. Appearance Ryuu has a height of 5'8 with an unknown weight. He is light skinned with brown hair and pinkish eyes. He wears a nice shirt and jeans and a brown belt with the knees torn a little. He also wears an Indian necklace with four feathers in the front. His face is very handsome with a pierced ear and lips soft and tender with a serious look on his face. He has long eyelashes girls dream of with gentle eyes. His light face gleams with not a scratch or zit and shines. Personality Ryuu has a straight forward simple personality. He smiles once in a while but however, He is a very serious guy that can't take any jokes as he used to. He does seem like an unpleasant person, However, His words can be caring and sweet, Especially when he is talking about his feelings. He cares for one another and treats others the way he would like to be treated. Maybe he's a little uptight but he still has a soft heart and would do anything for those he cares most about. History Ryuu was born to a sweet mother that took care of him along with his father. He had a normal life with a mom and dad. Everything was good until the night He was at was staying after school to practice his Athletic magic when someone came to the school to tell him that someone had murdered his parents. The man that murdered his parents also committed suicide before they could catch him. After that night, Ryuu became a serious person that only cared about the rules of his life in hope that one day all his work of following the rules, his parents would come back. He is now 20 years old and still goes by that oath now. Magic and Abilities Athletic Magic Athletic magic (アスレチック·マジック Asurechikku· majikku) is one of Ryuu's personal favorites. With this magic, Ryuu is has more athletic ability then a normal person. Athletic Magic allows Ryuu to increase his running speed to dodge attacks or run up vertical surfaces and also attack his opponent with amazing punches and kicks using magical sandals or shoes. This magic also allows Ryuu to jump incredible heights. *'Free Run' is the spell Ryuu works on the most with his time. He focuses all his energy on the shoes or sandals that creates him to run at impressive speeds. He is also able to run up vertical surfaces. *'Sky Leap' is also one he works on a lot of his time. This spell makes him so he can jump amazing heights and far greater than they could before. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is the type of magic that utilizes the use of the earth element. Giving Ryuu a great deal of flexibility in his magic, He can use the earth around his to attack his opponent or defend. Earth magic also lets Ryuu to literally dive into the earth to hide when he needs to. Earth magic is very strong and immune to water magic. *'Iron Rock Spikes' allows Ryuu to create earth spikes that can pierce his opponent. *'Iron Rock Wall' Is where Ryuu creates, From big to small, Rock pillars to block his opponents attacks. Category:Male Category:Earth Magic User